User talk:Sith Cub
{|width="100%" cellspacing="10" style="background: grey;" |-align="center" |Discussion Page Click here to post a Message! [[Archive:November 2008|'November 2008']] | [[Archive:December 2008|'December 2008']] | [[Archive:January 2009|'January 2009']] | [[Archive:February 2009|'February 2009']] | [[Archive:March 2009|'March 2009']] {| style="background:silver;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Talk Page EPF hey sith can u plz check out the epf missions discussion page ~~The IP who edited the epf missions~~ Erm... what am i suppost to be looking at ... lol --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 15:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) i added hallowen and summer and christmas missions o ok - thx! Dont vandal my pages agin tho... --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 09:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Im sorry about that it was my brother he got on my account and vandalized until i changed the pass' SORRY HE SAID HE WONT VANDALIZE AGAIN k - well make sure he doesnt :D --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 09:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Um, sith why metalmanager blocked me when i edited the missions?! Sith Cub shop Sith, it's been deleted. The same happened to my shop, the Kong-Mart!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 19:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) O well - plan B! Ill probably get it up and running again! --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 19:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) gl with yours :) Sith Cub Shop Hey Sith, When is your shop '''EXACTLY' gonna open? I wanna see it a lot. Im sorting somthing out with sharkbate concerning "copyright isses" - when im done ill release the date! :) --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 20:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Your Shop LOOK IT'S COPYING ME AND SHARK STOP MAKING IT! *We've deleted it 3 times. *One more time and you get an unaward from ''both of us. *Another time you get blocked. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Meeting Meet me in the town on Klondike RIGHT NOW!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 11:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ok --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 11:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hia sith cub i would like to meet you now on plaza in frozen--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 11:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ok ill b right there --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 11:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Aunt Arctic u saw aunt arctic! put Template:Seen AA on ur page! this template is made by myself! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 15:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Do you know how to go on the shoutbox?--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 15:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) sry i dont. people keep mentiong it but i have no idea what they mean. sry --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub'']] 15:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC)